Of life, love and two special boys
by lost in fiction
Summary: Draco is gay and is doing good with that, Harry is really down and not so good, can Draco halp him, will Harry let him? Yes, I know my summary skills aren't so great!


_**There was a boy,**_

_**A very strange enchanted boy…**_

Everyone knew his name, his face, and things that should be personal about his life. He needed something anything they didn't know, anything to make him feel like he wasn't some character made up for the world to love and his enemies to hurt. However anymore the world felt like his enemy; it expected so much of him and he feared he could not live up to there expectations. Every time he failed someone he cared about who cared about him got hurt, he didn't want to have to loose anyone else. So he would not allow anyone to care for him, then he could pretend he didn't care for them. In this way he could keep them safe, if he couldn't protect them he wouldn't put them in harms way. So when he needed to vent, to be able to cry, scream, yell and get angry just like any other teenager he couldn't. He had to find some other way to let it out for he wasn't any other teenager, he was Harry Potter. All these things were weaknesses Harry Potter just could not afford. So he let things out the only way he could think of, he cut them out. Everyone time the feelings got too strong he would make some excuse to Ron and Hermoine and leave. Then he would go up to the boys' dormitory and dig the razor blade out of his trunk. He never used magic; it felt too much like a violation of the peace he was trying to create. He cut anywhere and everywhere he knew others wouldn't see, mutilating his skin as a release for the pent up pain. This would continue until whatever he felt was safely expelled then we would quickly, magically, clean up his mess. He never healed the wounds though he put band aids over the ones that bleed heavily but never fully healed them. This was his punishment for needing to do this, for not being strong enough to let things go like Harry Potter should. Whenever someone hit a wound it felt like atonement for his moment of weakness, for not living up to there expectations and it felt good in a sick way. As the scar count grew, no one suspected anything to them he was normal, happy, functioning Harry Potter. And that was exactly who he wanted them to see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lived life unlike anyone he could think of, faking his very self to be accepted by those around him. It seemed to everyone around him that he had the perfect life, but that in fact was far from the truth. His life was nothing more than the perfect act. For every action he took there were strict rules to be followed. While he appeared to be the perfect acceptance of the Malfoy role in life, his thoughts formed the perfect rebellion. These thoughts were then fuelled by his equally rebellious heart. So when his hearts newest form of dissent crawled into his mind and formed its first thought he was shocked. It could not be, this could do more than make his role hard, it could destroy it. And so he forced these thoughts down, he could not let them surface to see the light. Over time it became increasingly harder to push these thoughts and feelings down. Finally he admitted the truth to himself, Draco Malfoy was gay. There was no denying it, the realization hit him one day when he couldn't keep his eyes off of one of his fellow Quidditch teammates while they were showering. Despite this incident he guessed he had always known 'think about it Draco it takes you twice as long as most girls your age to get ready in the morning. Not only that but you have always had girls throwing themselves at you, but you always turned them down for silly reasons.' So he admitted it to himself, now he just had to break it to his father. Thankfully though many things like showing your emotions, or not using proper etiquette to eat got you punished homosexuality did not. You see unlike muggles wizards had been open to both bisexuality and homosexuality for decades. They even had magical methods for allowing same sex couples to have there own children. Draco who was know thinking about how he would need to find a boyfriend to bring to the Malfoy Christmas feast instead of a girlfriend rushed off to write a letter telling his father exactly that. 'And Pansy will finally leave me alone once she realizes I'm into mean' Draco thought with joy.


End file.
